User talk:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest/Archive2
Wondering Hi ... I'm just curious of Lyssa Hewett Sorting on your talk page because written there is my username ... Can you explain it to me Try to look at Lyssa Hewett Sorting on your talk page archive written there is hello NHORAN .... I Swear (NHoran (talk) 15:10, January 1, 2013 (UTC)) Try to look at this .... I screen shot it :) Forest? Maybe RP Lina and Ava in the forest? --Rabbitty (talk) 16:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Ava and Ramley Please do not add points I've given out on to the House log, I know it was for your character but please don't do that. I am keeping track of them and I have to add it to the template as well. Thanks [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me I won't help fix grammar Bad grammar, misspellings, and people capitalizing things wrong annoys me, and I sometimes fix little things like that on pages. I'll try not to do it on yours anymore. --Rabbitty (talk) 19:44, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bea you used the wrong charrie Audrajoye 22:21, January 6, 2013 (UTC) DAW:CHP Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 23:32, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Morgan and Cousins I would so let you, but she has too many cousins as it is:P See, originally, I was planning on ehr having almost absolutely no family, but Red and Colin made cousins, WG has her dad, and Lyss has her mom, so I might let there be a few more spots open for family members later on, currently, I am sorry to say no. :( ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 02:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC) That I would have no problem with, but if youw ere planning on creating maybe Anastasia's or Emma's mom, you'd have to ask them, and for Lillith to have another sister, I;d think you shoul ask Lyss also. Anastasia's is Red's and Emma's is Colin's. ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 17:18, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Can if you want, but I'll go ahead and ask Lyss if it's okay that Lillith has another sister. ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 22:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Adult Sorting D&C Wanna tick off a formor death eater? Audrajoye 03:37, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I figured it was you Audrajoye 15:29, January 13, 2013 (UTC) RP Please post in the Headmaster's Office with both Bella and Della. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:17, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in Bella and could you continue an RP where Clove is doing clift diving? :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 23:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) Your turn to post in the lake :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 00:00, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) Your turn to post in the lake :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 21:58, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) Your turn to post in the lake :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 22:38, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) Your turn to post in the lake :) and What dose Della think of Hank? Nice? Wierd? Scary? xD (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 22:47, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) Cool, we'll just see what happens :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 23:05, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) Your turn to post in the lake :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 23:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) RP Sure where? Audrajoye 01:55, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Wait have they met or am I just going crazy? Audrajoye 02:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Your turn to post in the lake :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 03:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Your turn to post in the lake :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 21:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Your turn to post in the lake :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 20:12, January 27, 2013 (UTC)) Posted on the library Tigersilver (talk) 23:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver aka Tiger Avril Sorting Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Category:Sigs 00:15, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Emma Emma is dead, sorry, she can't post.. :/ Colin687 01:24, February 5, 2013 (UTC) You want to Role-play by the Shrieking shack? You can choose to role-play with, i'm gonna choose Sofia Clawheart. Tigersilver (talk) 23:20, February 6, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver kk, and I posted a responceTigersilver (talk) 01:44, February 7, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Head of Ravenclaw's Office Your presence is requested in the Head of Ravenclaw's Office. Please post as Bella Miranda and Della Winters. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me 05:24, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: I know, I realize I probably should have asked a Jenner-user. I did it because of something I've talked to Lyss about. I really don't want to talk to you about it, please ask Lyss. Rabbitty (talk) 02:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Jenner Situation Hey. I was wondering if Lyss talked to you- she should have- about Mary and the Jenners... Look, when I told you you could, I said specifically you could if Alyssa said it was okay for Lillith to have another sister. She told me you didn't ask, and that kinda makes it... you don't have a Jenner sister, darlin'. Meet me on chat if you can. If you can't just owl me. ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 03:46, February 8, 2013 (UTC) You can, yes, but I can't delete pages. You could ask Jisk or someone else to. Sorry 20:28, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Three Broomsticks Did you finish your RP with Jacob in the Three Broomsticks? It needs archiving Colin687 21:55, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Amanda and Bella Sorry for not seeing the post on Amanda's page, I replied anyway. The Exaequatio I would wondering if Rebecka Hartt could be a head of the club. She is great and pranking, and would be a good leader. Chat Sorry about the chat, my internet stops working alot. What did you try to PM me about? Ollivander's You created a Fifth Year, Bea, and Ollivander remembers every wand he has ever sold, so I'm creating the one she received when she went to Hogwarts. This means that he will choose something different this time. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 23:32, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alrick Nope [[User:Colin687|'Colin']][[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 16:48, March 2, 2013 (UTC) my adult Joshua [[User:Colin687|'Colin']][[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 16:53, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Rp? Hey Bea, I was wondering if you wanted to rp somewhere with Lyssa and Beck? Posted Concert I would highly appreciate it if you would ask for admin permission before you schedule events and make new venues. It's policy. Ask a crat. Adult Sorting Madam Puddifoot Sure. She may work there! 16:30, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you reply on Oswin's page? Well, I was on my way to a gay gypsy bar mitzvah for the disabled, when I suddenly thought, "Gosh, the Third Reich's a bit rubbish — I think I'll kill the Führer." Who's with me? - River Song 20:21, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Your Wiki I might be able to tomarrowTigersilver (talk) 20:47, March 5, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Witch Weekly and Ministry Banquet Note: Venue and Dress code will feature in a blog, to be put up soon. Any questions, queries, concerns, just contact me! Abel Antwine I'll have a good idea, but you won't like it. Maybe Drew and Abel could become a couple? Please tell me what you think of this as soon as possible. Thanks! Re:Re:Abel He's 37, so no. Okay. Thanks! Sorting Letter A letter for April Castella would come by owl. "Greetings! I'm trying to work out a situation with the Mythology Position at Hogwarts this year. If you could, please come to my office so we can work it out." Best Wishes House Points As I understand it, Bea, the idea is to have a small grid on each classroom page. Into this grid, with just House names, the teachers of that subject will enter points (not names) that they give in lessons. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 22:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Beabeagun What would Clove's patronus be? Prefect Check your own "Facts" Bea, I'm not stupid. I can clearly see that you changed the infobox just today before sending me the owl. There's this thing called 'History' that Administration can look at to see when people posted certain things. Also, you do NOT send an owl to me like that or anyone on this wiki. Especially because of the fact that you were wrong. This is an official warning. Don't send an owl like that, or we can block you. [[User:Colin687 | '''Colin687 ]]' [[User_Talk:Colin687 | '(Owl me!)' ]] [[ Special:Editcount/ Colin687|' edits''' ]] 15:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC)